dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (Author Avatar)
Michael, sometimes referred to as Mike is an original character created by Wyvern 0m3g4. Michael is what has come to be known as an "author avatar;" that is, a character who's solely used to represent its creator and author in a story or other work of art. Because of his very nature, Michael is a widely varied character. His personality, skills, appearance and backstory can change, depending on certain circumstances, such as which story he's placed in, and even the whims of Wyvern 0m3g4 himself. This page will encompass and describe the various incarnations of Michael. The series he has appeared in include those such as, but not limited to, Pokémon, Digimon, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Michael first debuted in the Digimon fanfiction, Digimon: Legends. Appearance It should be noted that while Michael's appearance may be subject to change, depending on the story he's in and Wyvern's own personal desires, there are usually around three common, recurring versions of the character's design. These three designs are broken into different age groups: Child (as displayed in the infobox,) teenager and adult. * Child: As shown in the infobox to the right, the child version of the character is given a typically youthful facial expression and body shape. This is the very first character design conceived by Wyvern 0m3g4. Typically, this version of Michael is given short, wild and unkempt red hair, as well as blue eyes. His attire consists of a blue cap worn backwards, a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. Worn over his shirt is a silvery pendant, usually rectangular in shape and attached to a metal chain which wraps itself around Michael's neck. Sometimes, a picture will be added onto the pendant, or a message will be engraved into it for various reasons. Most of the time, it's done as a sign of good luck from a loved one, or it's used as a memento of his adventures. Alongside his pendant, Michael wears a black, sleeveless vest on top. On his hands, Michael tends to wear black, fingerless gloves; which are given a grey outline around the wrists. He also can be more commonly seen wearing white sneakers with a blue design of some sort. These features can and are sometimes altered on occasion. * Teenager: As a teenager, Michael is given a slightly more mature design; as seen by his increased height, less rounded face, and more defined musculature. While the hair and eyes are relatively unchanged, the rest of his wardrobe changes drastically. Michael's hair is longer as an adolescent, albeit the bangs and general layout of his hairstyle remain unchanged. Michael is given a drooping ponytail which hugs the base of his neck and travels down towards the midsection of his shoulder plates. This is done as an act of necessity, to keep his longer hair out of his face, and to retain the same hairstyle he is shown to possess in his childhood. For clothes, Michael now sports a black T-shirt, but still wears the same blue jeans, as well as the same white and blue sneakers. He has abandoned the use of his vest and cap, but he still keeps his pendant with him, and his fingerless gloves. The gloves are now colored red, with a darker shade of red lining the wrists. * Adult: Michael's adult design is radically different from those of his childhood and adolescence, as Wyvern had decided to go about redesigning his author avatar to reflect his newfound tastes. Instead of red hair, Michael is given brown hair, in order to more accurately depict Wyvern's real appearance; albeit the hairstyle is still spiked and left in disarray. Its length is also reverted back to its usual shortness, in contrast to teenaged Mike's longer hairstyle. His eyes remain blue as well. Michael's face is given a slightly more defined design in order to look like a proper adult, and yet it still retains traces of youthfulness, in order to show he's still a child at heart. His physique however, is much more well built; with a musculature, height and general body shape befitting a young adult. His clothes are mostly changed, as he no longer wears a traditional T-shirt, gloves nor sneakers anymore. Instead, Michael now wears a black, button-up collared shirt, which is usually left unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest underneath. Wrapped around his stomach and waist is a white cloth; a form of Japanese accessory referred to as a "sarashi." Unlike his two previous incarnations, Michael lacks the silver colored pendant and chain around his neck. He however, still wears his usual pair of blue jeans. On his feet though, are a pair of tan colored sandals, as opposed to the sneakers he previously wore. Digimon: Legends Pokémon: Generation F Personality Digimon: Legends Pokémon: Generation F Abilities and Powers Digimon: Legends Pokémon: Generation F Relationships Digimon: Legends Wyvermon Shane Tsubasa Tanaka Nanami Nakamura Hibiki Yamada Daichi Yamamoto Mitsuko Inoue Yuki Pokémon: Generation F Squirt (Blastoise) Nimbus (Pikachu) Melody (Wigglytuff) Kushina (Ninetales) Shenlong (Dragonite) Rodan (Aerodactyl) Jack Winter Aeris Winter Shane Summers History Digimon: Legends Pokémon: Generation F Trivia *Michael's name is derived from Wyvern 0m3g4's own real name. *Michael's child design is the first character concept art Wyvern 0m3g4 officially designed on his own; at the young age of 10/11. **Likewise, the inspiration for the design came from another character, Junior; the main protagonist of the Digimon based video game, Digimon World 3. External Links Author Avatar - TV Tropes article about author avatars Self-insertion - Wikipedia article about self-insertions in stories; or in layman's terms, author avatars Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Chosen Child Category:Trainer Category:Digimon Legends Category:Pokemon Generation F Category:Digimon Category:Pokemon